Ainsi va la vie
by eric clutter
Summary: Seifer et Hayner cache la raison de leurs affrontements quotidiens... et ils sont amants ! D'ailleurs, après une de leurs bagarres, Hayner se rend chez Seifer mais cette fois, le blond a une idée derrière la tête, Hayner va avoir quelques surprises !


****Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Ainsi va la vie vient de la comédie musicale Ali baba. Elle est chantée part tous les comédiens en faisant partie.****

**Avec beaucoup de retard... voici le Seifer x Hayner que j'avais promis à... Kinoooooo !**

_Ainsi va la vie_

« Va voir chez toi si j'y suis !

- Aucun risque, tu sais même pas où j'habite !

- Grrrrr ! »

Encore et toujours... Seifer ! Cette fois, il n'était pas avec ses deux amis mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait les laisser tranquilles, ça non. Roxas et ses amis faisaient encore les frais du perpétuel mépris que le blond éprouvait à leur égard. Lors de ces « disputes » devenues presque quotidiennes, c'étaient Roxas et Hayner qui prenaient la parole pour se défendre contre leur ennemi. Assez souvent, cela finissait en bagarre et c'était Almasy qui gagnait dix fois sur dix. Lors de ses duels, Hayner était toujours l'adversaire du blond car il souhaitait ardemment battre ce type et ses amis n'osèrent pas le contredire. Malgré ses nombreuses défaites, il continuait d'affronter Seifer quand il le pouvait. Son entêtement était parfaitement honorable mais plutôt... inutile.

Aujourd'hui, ce fut encore une défaite qui s'ajouta au palmarès du châtain même si ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Il était en assez mauvais état, le blond ne l'avait pas ménagé. Hayner parvint malgré tout à se relever avec l'aide de ses amis. Olette ne cessa de le réprimander en déclarant que se battre c'était pour les barbares. Quand à Roxas et Pence, ils étaient en partie d'accord avec elle bien qu'ils trouvaient que Almasy mériterait de recevoir une sévère correction. Après quelques minutes de marche, le châtain put marcher tout seul. Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, la bande d'amis dut se séparer. Ils se dirent au revoir et se mirent chacun en route de leur maison respective. Sauf pour Hayner, c'était le seul qui prit une direction différente de celle de son domicile. Mais où donc se rendait-il ? La réponse ne tardera pas à arriver car le châtain était arrivé à destination.

Dès son entrée, il fut accueilli par le maître de maison.

« Alors, pas trop amoché ?

- A ton avis ? Mais il en faut plus pour me tuerrrrr... »

Le châtain venait de s'évanouir, heureusement, son Apollon le rattrapa de suite. Hayner se retrouva donc dans les bras de Seifer, son amant, et il le serra davantage contre lui avant de déclarer :

« Ah... parviendras-tu un jour à me battre, je me le demande. Ton entêtement ne te mènera nul part. Je suis le plus fort, très cher Hayner. »

Après cette brève mais néanmoins douce étreinte, Almasy porta son homme sur une épaule et l'amena dans son salon. Une fois arrivé, il le déposa sur son canapé et le regarda, l'air pensif.

_* Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Ton état commence sérieusement à me préoccuper... Je vais devoir sévir, ça ne peut plus durer ! Si tu veux tellement faire du sport avec moi, j'en connais un qui ne te blessera pas autant que lors de nos bagarres. Mais pour le moment...*_

Almasy retira le gilet et le pantalon de Hayner pour ensuite lui donner une couverture. Il le laissa se reposer ainsi durant plusieurs heures.

Deux heures plus tard, le châtain se réveilla.

« Ouaaaaaah ! »

Hayner étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Alors, notre petit ange a-t-il bien dormi ?

- Te moque pas de moi !

- Ah ah... »

Il s'approcha de son amant en tenant un verre de jus d'orange. Bois-ça.

« T'es pas drôle !

- … D'accord. »

Seifer but une gorgée du verre et embrassa Hayner, partageant ainsi la boisson avec lui.

« Délicieux ! Le châtain se lécha les lèvres mais... il s'endormit soudainement. »

Le blond avait mis quelque chose de particulier dans le verre : un somnifère ! Il souhaitait préparer son petit-copain à certaines choses qu'il avait prévu pour lui. Mais pour ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit éveillé du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais avant cela, il écouta sur son poste, un de ses C-D sur lequel se trouvait sa chanson préférée à lui et à Hayner : Ainsi va la vie. Il s'assit sur son canapé et posa la tête du châtain sur ses jambes. Il caressa ses cheveux et son visage tout en profitant de la belle musique qui défilait.

_C'est la première fois, tout change aujourd'hui._

Un mec qui joue les durs alors qu'il s'est entiché d'un gamin. Et pourtant, je suis vraiment accro à lui, je ne peux rien faire contre ça, et merde !

_Maintenant, tu es là, je sais qui je suis._

Tout le monde cache une part de gentillesse en son fort intérieur, même moi y faut croire. Sinon, comment pourrais-je en être venu à une histoire aussi sérieuse avec Hayner ?

_Je t'ai attendu, une éternité._

Une personne avec qui on partagerait son existence, qu'est-ce qu'un homme pourrait demander de plus ?

_Tout ce temps perdu, qu'il faut rattraper._

On se connaît depuis longtemps et ce ne fut pas l'amour fou tout de suite. Dès notre première rencontre, on a commencé à se chamailler. A l'heure actuelle, ça n'a pas vraiment changé mais heureusement elles sont moins fréquentes.

_Les mots qu'on s'est dit, le son de ta voix._

Les disputes incessantes, les insultes, les bagarres, comment de ça, nous en sommes arrivés à finir ensemble ? Je me le demande régulièrement même si bien sûr, je connais la réponse.

_Je ne veux qu'une vie, à quoi bon sans toi._

Maintenant je m'en rends compte, je serais incapable de me séparer de toi et pas seulement à cause de mes sentiments. Non, nos petites querelles me manqueraient trop ! Je m'ennuierais si tu n'existais pas.

_Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va l'amour._

Je ne suis pas du genre sentimental mais avec toi, je me sens devenir un autre homme. Je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal car c'est les rencontres qui permettent les changements dans notre façon d'être.

_Envie d'infini comme au premier jour._

Le temps s'arrête quand nous sommes seul à seul. Personne ne saurait nous déranger. Ces moments-là sont à nous, rien qu'à nous.

_J'aime nos différences, nos corps enlacés._

Normalement dans un couple, on a des points communs avec son conjoint. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, ce n'est pas forcément vrai, moi et Hayner en sommes la preuve !

_Sans aucune vengeance, on s'est retrouvés._

Chose plutôt bizarre, quand on est pas avec d'autres personnes comme avec ses amis ou les miens, c'est l'entente quasi-parfaite entre nous.

_Quand je suis parti, je n'étais plus moi._

On devient une autre personne quand nous sommes séparés. Mais n'est-ce pas terriblement excitant de se traiter tantôt comme des ennemis et après, comme des amants ?

_Je suis mieux ici, au creux de tes bras._

Je te caresse les cheveux en te fixant avec envie. Je souhaiterais te faire l'amour immédiatement mais c'est mauvais de trop se presser.

_On va faire l'amour, comme la première fois._

Je ne tarderais pas à te baiser férocement. Rien à voir avec notre toute première fois il y a de cela plusieurs mois. J'ai tout le matériel qu'il faut, nous allons passer un agréable moment, c'est moi qui te le dis !

_Je t'aimerais pour toujours, la vie c'est comme ça._

Je pourrais rester éternellement dans cette position. T'avoir ainsi contre moi me fait frissonner tout le corps. Je t'embrasse en te chatouillant la joue, tu remues un peu mais ça ne te réveille pas, apparemment le somnifère fait encore effet.

_Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va l'amour._

Tes parents sont au courant de notre relation, ce n'est pas le cas de tes amis et les miens. Pourquoi on ne leur révèle rien ? Le plaisir d'avoir un secret qui nous lie tous les deux dont personne n'aurait connaissance peut-être ?

_Envie d'infini comme au premier jour ._

Je pense que nous étions voués à nous entendre car ne dit-on pas : qui aime bien châtie bien. Ou aussi : les opposés s'attirent.

_On a tous en nous, une envie d'ailleurs._

Cette ville est importante autant pour toi que pour moi. Mais je rêverais de voyager, découvrir de nouveaux mondes, de nouveaux horizons, en ta compagnie évidemment_._

_D'aller sans retour, vers un monde meilleur._

Observer le ciel étoilé avec toi, la mer qui déferle sur l'océan, et s'embrasser en contemplant de si beaux paysages. Ce serait tellement merveilleux si un jour, nous faisions ça.

_Désirs dérisoirs, passions atomiques._

Je divague un peu, cette chanson fait ressurgir mes pensées les plus refoulées dans ma tête.

_Nous sommes tous les stars, d'une histoire unique._

Les acteurs d'une vie menée avec plaisir et entrain, nous sommes des ennemis qui s'aiment.

_Les cœurs au long cours, et les âmes en peine._

Il est temps que je t'amène au lieu qui sera témoin des innombrables sévices que je te ferais subir : ma chambre.

_Ensembles pour toujours, sur la même scène._

Pendant le trajet, je te retire ton t-shirt et ton pantalon mais je te laisse ton caleçon. J'embarque une bouteille de vin au passage pour m'en servir plus tard. J'ai moult idées sur ce que je vais te faire. Rien que d'y penser suffit à mettre mon sexe au garde à vous.

_Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va l'amour._

Je te pose sur le lit, je t'observe, je m'approche de ton corps pratiquement dénudé. Je retire ma petite veste, mon maillot et j'en profite pour me caresser le torse. J'enlève mes chaussures, et j'en fais de même avec mon pantalon.

_Envie d'infini comme au premier jour._

Je me masturbe le sexe avec ma main dans mon caleçon en te regardant dormir et puis je me relève pour aller chercher les menottes dans mon armoire en retirant au passage mon boxer. Je t'attache les poignets aux barreaux du lit pour t'ôter toute liberté de mouvement.

_Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va l'amour._

J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et j'en ressors une cravache. On va jouer au maître et au soumis ! Un nouveau jeu qui te plaira je l'espère sincèrement. Je vais bientôt pouvoir le vérifier moi-même.

_Envie d'infini comme au premier jour._

Je me mets à l'ouvrage de ma petite entreprise. Je passe mes lèvres sur ton cou, je t'entends gémir mais je continue malgré tout. Je continue ma descente le long de ton torse qui n'est pas trop mal en vue de ton jeune âge.

_Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va l'amour._

Je lèche ta peau, je ne laisserais aucune parcelle de chair m'échapper. Tu es à moi, sous le joug de ma personne et je ne suis pas près de te laisser tranquille. Nous avons de belles heures devant nous, je compte profiter de chaque minute et de chaque seconde du temps que je passerais avec toi.

_C'est jamais fini, Ça revient toujours._

J'arrive finalement à l'objet de toutes mes convoitises : ton pénis, qui est d'ailleurs déjà redressé. Je n'ai fait que te toucher et tu es devenu comme ça aussi rapidement. Ça promet pour la suite !

_Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va l'amour._

Je suce ta verge à travers ton caleçon, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'en vraie cependant, cela procure en moi une sensation très agréable que je ne saurais décrire. Après quelques coups de langue, je m'arrête et je te regarde à nouveau avant de t'embrasser.

_Envie d'infini comme au premier jour._

Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te réveiller. Je te prends par le col pour légèrement te relever, ma main s'approche de ton visage et...

Baf baf baf baf baf baf baf ! Almasy donnait des claques au châtain. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour le réveiller.

« HAYNER ! Réveille-toi sale mioche, on a des trucs importants à faire ! »

Évidemment, il ne fallut pas dix secondes avant que le châtain n'ouvrit les yeux.

« EHHHH ! Qu'est-ce qu'y te prend !

- Ah, la belle aux bois dormants se réveille enfin ! Es-tu prêt ?

- De quoi tu parles... ! »

Hayner venait de remarquer qu'il était presque nu et dans l'incapacité de bouger ses poignets comme il le voudrait. Ce salaud avait attaché ses poignets aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes ! Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Almasy venait de lui mettre un bâillon sur la bouche.

« Kf... Sf... Seifer !

- Non !

- Ourf ! »

Seifer lui avait donné un coup de cravache sur le visage.

« Appelle-moi maître, c'est compris ? »

Hayner eut droit à un autre coup de cravache, ce qui lui confirma que Almasy parlait sérieusement.

« Mmfa... Maître...

- Bien. Sois sage et obéissant mon mignon, c'est dans ton intérêt. »

Il comptait réellement jouer à ça ? Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir droit à un tel comportement de la part de son petit-ami ? Les seules fois où il était dur avec lui, c'était uniquement quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble... Alors pourquoi agit-il ainsi alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux ?

Le châtain ne put continuer sa réflexion, le blond s'était approché de son visage pour lécher les marques qui avaient résulté de ses coups. Des remords ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre ! Non, Seifer avait juste léché ses blessures en jetant un regard provocateur à son compagnon tout en se pourléchant les lèvres de manière sensuelle.

Il s'approcha ensuite de son cou et le couvrit de baisers à gauche, à droite, partout où il le pouvait. Et soudainement, il appuya ses dents contre sa clavicule au point d'en laisser une grosse trace de morsure. Normalement, Hayner aurait du crier mais il retenait sa voix ce qui lui valut un autre coup de cravache. Malgré la férocité qu'il montrait dans ses gestes, Almasy ne semblait montrer une once de culpabilité, on aurait plutôt cru que la situation l'amusait.

« Tu aimes ça hein, quand je suis aussi pervers que ça avec toi !

- N-n-nfon ! »

Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, son sexe se dressait et ce n'était pas pour rien ! D'ailleurs, même si les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il gémissait inlassablement.

Se réjouissant de l'état dans lequel était son amant, le blond enfonça la cravache dans son derrière et réalisa des entrées et des sorties assez rapides. Hayner déglutissait sous ses assauts répétés et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, il adorait quand Seifer jouait les méchants garçons avec lui. Il avait été rarement ainsi donc le fait qu'il assume ce rôle pleinement aujourd'hui rendait le châtain heureux. Bien que vu le visage qu'il affichait, le sentiment de bonheur qu'il éprouvait était difficilement visible. Il était actuellement en proie à un flot de larmes ininterrompu mais cela restait du plaisir et non de la tristesse.

Une fois l'intérieur de l'adolescent bien entretenu pour la suite des aménagements qui étaient prévus, Seifer prit la bouteille de vin d'une main et en but une gorgée. Il ne l'avala pas, il la conserva en bouche et caressa la joue de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser en passant sa main dans ses cheveux amicalement en lui retirant son bâillon. Les bouches jointes dans un baiser où Almasy partagea avec entrain la boisson qu'il avait précédemment conservé. Ça devait être la première fois que Hayner goûtait à de l'alcool, normal il était mineur. Bah, c'était sans importance, il fallait bien un début à tout n'est ce pas ?

Le châtain avala avec difficulté le vin que son petit-ami l'avait pratiquement forcé à boire. Le goût était loin d'être agréable et il se sentait mal après ça. Il était encore jeune donc il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que l'alcool lui monte rapidement au nez.

« Comme je le pensais, tu supportes mal les boissons alcoolisés. Ça promet vu la suite des évènements que tu as du deviner non ? »

Hayner ne savait pas si c'était à cause du vin qu'il rougissait tellement ou parce qu'il était très extasié par la situation qu'il vivait. Il s'était découvert un côté sado et cela ne le dérangeait pas autant qu'il le croyait. Décidément, cette soirée était riche en nouvelles découvertes aussi bien sexuelles que personnelles.

La bouteille de vin était toujours dans les mains du blond car elle avait encore un rôle à jouer. Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et laissa une bonne partie du liquide contenu dans la bouteille se déverser sur son corps sous le regard avide du châtain. C'est sûr qu'il aurait aimé parcourir lui-même le corps de son amant avec sa bouche ou sa langue. Il peut affirmer sans peine que la vue du vin se déversant sur les cheveux, le visage et le corps dénudé de son partenaire le faisait bouillir comme une marmite intérieurement.

Après ça, Almasy déversa une partie du contenu de la bouteille sur le torse de son compagnon et l'étala bien sur l'intégralité de son corps avec une main. Il posa la bouteille par terre avant de détacher l'adolescent des menottes qui le bloquaient tout en l'embrassant au passage. Quand il fut libéré de ces chaînes, le blond ne laissa pas à Hayner le temps de réaliser le moindre geste. Il lui saisit les deux joues en posant ses bras sur les siens pour ne pas qu'il se débatte même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce aurait été le cas. En fait, c'était juste un prétexte pour être encore un peu mauvais avec son petit-ami avant de poursuivre leurs ébats.

Finalement, il écarta les bras et comme prévu, l'adolescent ne bougea point, en même temps, il devait avoir mal aux poignets à cause des menottes. Seifer lui baisa le front et caressa ses cheveux de ses deux mains avant de ramener un des poignets endoloris de son amant devant sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser, de réconfort peut-être ? En tout cas, après ça, Seifer fit un bref passage sur le corps de son bien-aimé avec sa langue. En dépit de la douleur qu'il ressentait, Hayner laissa échapper quelques gémissements en sentant que son compagnon parcourait son torse et le reste... Par simple réflexe, il mit ses mains sur sa bouche afin de restreindre les éventuels cris qu'il aurait pu pousser. Geste qui eut aussitôt pour effet de faire arrêter le blond dans la démarche qu'il entreprenait pour regarder son partenaire.

« Pourquoi cacher une aussi jolie voix ? Nombreux seraient heureux d'en posséder une comme la tienne. Une voix mignonne ressemblant à celle des jeunes filles amoureuses ah ah...

- Ferme-là ! Je n'ai pas... »

Prise de parole interrompue par l'introduction d'une langue dans sa bouche suivi des lèvres du blond qui se posèrent sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Dès que Almasy écarta son visage de celui de l'adolescent, il prit la bouteille de vin presque vide dans ses mains.

« Je me demande si tu aimes les sex-toy improvisés ?

- De qu... de quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas... AAAAHHHH ! »

Et oui, le blond venait d'enfoncer le haut de le bouteille dans le derrière de son petit-ami en ayant un sourire rempli de perversité en entendant le cri poussé par le jeune. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ses plaintes, il exécuta des allées et venues avec la bouteille à l'aide de sa main. Le peu de vin restant se déversait progressivement dans ses fesses au fur et à mesure de la rapidité de la cadence exercée.

Cela devait finir par arriver... le vin qu'il avait bu malgré lui, plus celui qui avait été versé sur son corps rajouté à celui qui commençait à entrer à lui... Hayner perdait peu à peu l'esprit. Perdre l'esprit ? En termes simples, le châtain était bourré et pas qu'un peu ! Bon, heureusement, Almasy avait été suffisamment « gentil » ou plutôt il avait été prudent. Il avait souhaité voir son amant ivre pour découvrir comment leurs rapports sexuels se dérouleraient quand il était comme ça. Il avait pas été trop dur car quand même, il ne voulait pas que son bien-aimé fasse un coma éthylique alors qu'il n'était pas encore adulte.

Son but désormais atteint, il retira la bouteille et la jeta doucement sur le sol de sa chambre avant de sortir un nouvel outil de sa sacoche magique euh non, du dessous son lit. Le châtain regarda l'objet avec une expression très amusée, normal, il avait pas encore cuvé la cuite qu'il venait de prendre.

« Ahg... ga ga ga... z'est quoi ze truc-machin-bidule-chouette ?

- C'est une batte de Struggle. Dis-lui bonjour. »

Hayner agita une main de gauche à droite pour la saluer, obéissant à son partenaire.

« Bonjour batte de Struggle ! Et ben, je pense que vu ce que tu vas me mettre, tu auras du mal à remettre le couvert avant longtemps.

- Où ça ? »

Pas que Seifer n'avait pas comprit le double sens de cette expression mais elle semblait sans rapport avec la situation présente car la batte n'était pas un être vivant. Ah c'est vrai, il avait encore oublié que son petit-copain était bourré. Il était si peu habitué à ce qu'il soit dans cet état que lui-même manquait de clairvoyance alors qu'il était plus ou moins sobre contrairement à son compagnon.

« Dans mon cul ! Ah ah ahhhhhhhhhh... »

Un rire complètement débile mêlé à un long soupir que n'importe qui aurait interprété comme étant, un soupir d'extase. L'avantage de la situation, c'était que dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hayner, il ne refuserait aucune des choses qu'il lui proposerait.

« Avant que je ne te mette un bon coup de pinceau, tu accepterais un petit ramonage ?

- Ahhh... bahbah baba au rhum ! Ahohah... oui d'accord, fais comme tu veux, madame beau gosse ! - Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Seifer posa la batte sur un côté, écarta les jambes du châtain et pencha sa tête sur son arrière-train et le lécha avec soin. C'est sûr que quand on entreprend un bon ramonage, il faut le faire avec précaution ! Almasy passa sa langue sur les côtés du derrière de l'adolescent, réalisant quelques tracés autour de ses fesses avant d'y revenir. Plusieurs coups de langue par-ci par-là et il entra entièrement cette partie de sa bouche dans son intérieur qu'il avait bien nettoyé car il aimait les choses bien faites !

Tâche accomplie ! Maintenant, il pouvait en revenir « au bon coup de pinceau » dont il avait parlé il y a quelques minutes. Il sortit sa baguette magique enfin, sa batte de Struggle et la présenta à nouveau à son amant. Celui-ci sourit en revoyant l'objet que son copain arborait presque fièrement. D'ailleurs, Hayner s'était retourné et positionné à quatre pattes, offrant son derrière à son petit-copain. Décidément, il était trop mignon quand il était ivre, il l'était déjà en temps normal mais là, c'était absolument craquant ! Pour une fois, il s'autorisa à être gentil et inséra lentement la batte de Struggle dans l'arrière-train de son partenaire.

« Urghhhhhh... J'espère que tu lâcheras... pa-pa-paa baba... pas tout au bout de deux minutes.

- Je vais toujours jusqu'au bout même si des fois ça a du mal à passer. »

Rassuré de la résolution on ne peut plus sincère de son amant et également rival, il serra très fort les draps en sentant l'objet introduit en lui, c'était sûr que la sensation différait de quand il avait été pénétré par la bouteille de vin. Juste après plusieurs allées et venues, il sortit l'objet et le tint devant sa bouche, l'air affreusement pervers. Il le lécha juste une fois avant de l'insérer de nouveau dans son arrière-train. Se servir de cette batte lui semblait être une bonne idée mais là, il n'avait plus la patience de continuer à s'en servir.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de soulever le corps de son partenaire, le dirigeant contre son torse en le serrant dans ses bras. Il le laissa tout doucement s'empaler sur sa verge au garde-à-vous. La pénétration arracha un cri de douleur passager à l'adolescent mais cela était normal à cause de l'intrusion. Son sexe entrait et ressortait de son intimité et le blond tenait fermement son compagnon par les bras car il avait peur que celui-ci ne tomba de fatigue.

Il allongea le châtain sur le dos et le mitrailla à fond pour être sûr qu'il se souvienne au moins qu'il s'était fait sauté correctement. Oui, parce que tout le monde aimait se prendre une bonne petite pétée, surtout quand la cartouche était d'un gros calibre comme celle de Seifer. Quand les va-et-vient atteignirent finalement leur apogée, le sperme gicla du pénis de Almasy et se déversa en Hayner, coulant de son derrière.

Vu que Seifer avait fini de tirer son coup avec son compagnon, il enfouit son corps avec celui de son amant sous la couverture en laissant leur tête reposer contre l'oreiller. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Almasy souhaitant donner à son petit-ami le temps de récupérer un peu avant de discuter. Donc, un peu plus tard, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment et en étant sûr que Hayner avait plus ou moins les idées claires :

« Au fait, rappelle-moi la raison pour laquelle tu veux tellement me battre ? »

Cette question surprit le châtain.

« Tu as oublié ?

- Disons que ça m'es sorti de la tête avec le temps.

- Vraiment... on s'était mis d'accord que si j'arrivais à te battre, je pourrais être au-dessus quand on couche ensemble !

- Ah... c'est vrai. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de vouloir m'affronter chaque jour... tu vas finir complètement éreinté si tu continues ainsi. »

En dépit de l'inquiétude que montrait Seifer dans sa voix, le châtain n'en tint absolument pas compte.

« Moi, je veux être au-dessus ! Tu ne seras pas toujours celui qui mène la danse !

- Souhaites-tu avoir droit au même traitement qu'aujourd'hui lors de nos prochains ébats ? Je doute que tu tiennes longtemps si je fais ça à chaque fois ! »

Argh ! Ce n'est pas qu'il avait détesté ces pratiques sado-masochistes au contraire, mais Seifer disait vrai. Il ne tiendrait pas le coup s'il devait subir ce traitement à chaque fois surtout que là il avait du lutter intérieurement pour ne pas s'écrouler sous la fatigue après la fin de leurs ébats.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans ce cas ?

- Si tu veux m'affronter en combat, tu n'auras qu'un essai par semaine. »

_* C'est mieux que rien... *_

« D'accord. »

A la réponse affirmative de son amant, Almasy lui baisa le front et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Ça valait mieux pour toi hé hé ! »

Suite à cela, il prit Hayner dans ses bras. Le châtain ne dit rien et répondit à cette étreinte en enlaçant lui aussi son compagnon et ils s'endormirent.

_* Ne t'inquiète pas Hayner. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai fait du chantage sur le fait que je puisse recommencer à te baiser férocement que je comptais arrêter si tu acceptais. J'ai remarqué que tu avais autant pris ton pied que moi lors de notre partie de jambe-en-l'air. Je le ferais moins souvent mais petit à petit, tu t'y habitueras. *_

C'est là qu'on pouvait se rendre compte à quel point Seifer aimait Hayner... ou pas !


End file.
